Dirty, Sexy Knights In Paris
by xx Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy xx
Summary: In which: Ron's a cheating dick, Hermione's married to Draco, Rose and Scorpius were besties but now hate each other, and the title has absolutely no relation to the story! R&R! Rose/Scorpius; Draco/Hermione


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, as anyone who looks at my profile will know. This is a compilation of a bunch of random scribbles I found when I was unpacking last week, which yielded in this story. Please don't judge me too harshly!**

**Disclaimer (II): Broken, Seether featuring Amy Lee... Sorry, wait. I am not Jo, since I live in the Greater Bay Area, not Edinburg. Right? **

**Mrs. Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**June 6th, 2023**

There is only one good reason I am agreeing to this. One. And that's because I love my mother very much. She's actually one of five that I truly love in any sense of the word. Sadly, neither of them are my brother or my father. Especially not my father. I hate my father. He's at the bottom of a very long hate list. Actually... Lets see...

1. Mom

2. Al

3. Aunt Ginny

4. Uncle Harry

5. Dad (meaning the man my mother is about to marry, in like, twenty minutes)

6. Lily

7. - 15. the rest of my cousins excluding my brother.

16. - 23. my grandparents, aunts and uncles excluding my mother and father.

24-48. my hogwarts professors.

48-62. my year in Ravenclaw

63-80. my slytherin classmates. (yes, I rose weasley, supposed gryffindor princess, am in slytherin)

81-101. twenty of the twenty one gryffindors in my year.

102-118. my hufflepuff contemporaries.

119- 1049. the majority of the rest of hogwarts, save three.

1050. my soon to be step brother who ties with my biological brother.

1051. that whore that stole my boyfriend in fourth year

1052. my boyfriend in fourth year (he cheated on me with that bitch)

1053. the woman who broke up my family.

1054. my father. Not my dad. It takes love to be a dad. He doesn't love me. Or mum.

1055. the reason my family is now fucked. The demon spawn my father created in that whore's body.

There was a sharp knock on my door and a voice I never wanted to hear again called my name. Suddenly I was fifteen again. Two years ago today.

~8~

**June 6th, 2021 **

I was sitting in the hallway at the burrow doing my transfiguration homework. I always did it at the beginning of the summer so I'd have time to fuck around at the end. Breaking into my peaceful silence was shouting.

"Did I cheat on _my_ wife?" Uncle Harry bellowed.

"No you didn't!!" my father yelled back. I gasped. "Because we'd have killed you!"

"And I'm going to kill you!" Harry shouted.

"Like hell you are!" father shouted back. "I'm a father!"

"And what am I? Dragon shit?!" I'd never heard uncle harry this mad before. "I have three kids, for your information, you low life scum bag! You had two children and a wife who loved you!" Had? I'd never heard them mad at each other at all before.

"Yeah well! I was too young, and Immature!" father responded.

"Oh, so fucking another guys wife behind your wife and his back is always the way to go!" Harry yelled back. I could feel the tears falling silently down my face. How could he do that to me? To mum? To hugo?

"You don't understand, Potter!" he yelled. there was a pause.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely." He was talking in a normal voice again. "My dad was an arrogant prick from what I've found out. But whatever his faults, my mother loved him. I never knew my parents, Ronald. I can't tell you how happy I am that I get to watch my kids grow up and you are THROWING THAT AWAY!" There was a pause.

"You really don't get it, do you?" father asked.

"Nope, and I don't want to." Harry opened the door and stepped out onto the stairs. Upon seeing me, he came and sat down next to me.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked me gently.

"All of it," I replied, sobbing.

"Your father lo-" he started.

"Don't you dare say love!" I shrieked, sounding wild to my own ears. "He did this to us and you were going to say he loves me?" Harry shook his head.

"I was going to say, your father lost something very dear. Precious. I'm confident Hugo will stay with him, because he loves him. I'd encourage you to stay with your mum," he said. "I don't think you and your dad ever existed peacefully together." I nodded, at a complete loss of what to say.

Two days later, mum and I were waving goodbye to Hugo and driving away. We stayed in an apartment over the Leaky Cauldron that Neville had rented out to mum. Frank, Alice and I had a decent summer, all things considered. And then mum met him.

~8~

**June 6th, 2023**

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Rosie, let me in!" he said. "I just want to tell you his name!"

"Oh good. Is it Hades own, or does it take more after Satan?" I asked back.

"Rosie, please just let me in," he pleaded. I threw the nearest object (my shoe) at the door, where it made a satisfying 'Thud'.

"I hate you!" I yelled back.

"Rosie, I don't hate you!" he replied.

"So what? You hate Mum, and anyone who hates mum automatically hates me back!" I shouted.

"I don't hate your mother, Rosie. I just fell out of love with her!" he explained.

"Don't call me ROSIE!" I shreiked. "My name is Granger to you!" How dare he show up on the day of her wedding? How dare he try and interupt our new life?

"I'd leave if I were you," said an equally familliar but less despised voice.

"And are you going to make me?" Ron asked back.

"If I have to," Scorpius replied. "But I'd clear off before my dad found out you were here," he advised. "I don't think he likes it when people come in to his wedding who stole his wife. Might make him think you want Hermione back now that you had your child with Gloria." I blinked. I'd always thought scorpius's mother was named Astoria.

"Right." Ron said. I heard him walk away and Scorpius knocked on my door.

"Are you decent?" he called.

"Never am," I replied. This was routine. He opened the door and walked in. True to my word, my make up was running, and I was only in my underwear. His eyes raked my body.

"I think you should just go like that," he said.

"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you?" I spat.

"Very, very much," was the reply. "Let me help you." I sighed laborously and allowed him to collect my clothing from around the room. it consisted of a rather short on both ends scarlet dress with a silver tie and two strappy silver heels. Glaring at him the entire time, I pulled on the dress and sat down to put on the shoes. I suddenly felt my hair get really cold. I glared over at him again. His wand was pointed at my hair. Swiveling around in horror, I looked in the mirror. Not bad actually. It was in cascading curls down my back...

"Thanks," I said, grudgingly. He smirked.

"Want me to do your make up too?" he asked. I glared at him and pointed my own wand at my face. I looked in the mirror.

"Dressed to kill," he said nicely.

"Even though I'd rather be dying," I replied.

"Oh come on! My dad's better than yours at least!" he insisted. I spared him a painstaking glance and then stopped dead. He was wearing a handsome emerald set of dressrobes with gold embelishments.

"That's not hard," I replied, coming out of my reverie. "I thought your mum's name was Astoria," I said as we walked out of the room and down the hall towards the grounds.

"It was," he replied, sounding as pained as I felt about this event.

"Was?" I repeated hollowly.

"Tell you later," he said. We'd reached the bottom of the Manor and were standing at the garden doors. A beautiful tent had been set up. On one side the chairs were silver (the grooms side) and on the other they were gold (the brides side). The theme was the unity of the two great conflicting houses of Gryffindor (Mum and Scorpius) and Slytherin (Myself and Draco). I looked towards the altar. Draco was standing there, smiling boyishly. An impressive feat considering he turned 43 yesterday... I looked at the guests. On the silver side, there were maybe twelve people and I didn't know any of them. On the gold side, the entire Weasley and Potter clan was seated there looking uneasy, yet defiant. Ron and Hugo were missing. Al turned around in his seat and saw us. Waving excitedly, he ran down the scarlet runner and through the door.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, hugging the both of us. "Nice dress, Rosie," he added, winking at me. Bloody Gryffindor... He eyed my murderous expression. "Don't worry, Dad wouldn't let him come. I hear that James and his girlfriend shoved him out with muggle weapons called sweards or something," he said.

"One, it's swords, doofus, and two, he did show up, but I told him to essentially get the fuck out of my house and he left," Scorpius explained, rolling his eyes at his best friend. Al grimaced appreciatively.

"Alright! I'm supposed to quiz you both, make sure you know who's here for who. And who they are," Al said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sounds good," Scorpius said. He was taking this far better than I was.

"So! List the guests here from Hermione's side!" Al exclaimed.

"You, Ginny Potter, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Molly Weasley one and two, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Victoire Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, Lucy Weasley and whoever James' date is," Scorpius recited.

"Daphne Crane," Al supplied."Rose who's-"

"Didn't bother to learn," I said.

"Have fun," he said to Scorpius, and the music started. I assume he was talking about me... He ran out as Mum walked in on the arm of Grandpa Granger. Scorpius and I blinked. For forty three, my mum's definitely still got it... She smiled excitedly at us and shoved us through the door. Confused, we stumbled into the tent and held arms like we're supposed to. As we walked down the isle, all the Weasley/Potter clan's eyes seemed to fall out of their heads, rather as if they had been attempting to avoid the inevitable and the fact we were walking down the isle was putting the nail in the coffin. Then I noticed Lily's vacant expression as she watched us walk down the isle and realised she was meerly drooling over Scorpius. Oh, disturbing... Then I looked to the left and realised the people on that side under the age of seventy were all staring at me with similar expressions...

We reached the front and took our respective places. Moments later, Mum and Grandpa Granger walked out of the house. There was a sharp inhilation to my left and I saw Draco standing there, completely speechless. Mum looked twenty years younger. She was the perfect part of the blushing bride...

Twenty minutes later, my Mum was officially a Malfoy, and I was technically as well. We moved into the house and the reception started, with the red heads on the dance floor, getting down and dirty to some bizarre muggle song I vaguely recognised, and the blondes standing uncomfortably at the edge.

"May I have this dance?" asked a pompous voice from behind me. I turned around to find Al. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. He lead me onto the dancefloor as the song from that depressing Muggle movie played. I can't remember the name... Something to do with the Titan's I think... The lead's name was Rose, that's all I remember. Anyways, it's still a depressing song to play at a wedding. Before I knew what was happening, Scorpius twirled by with Lily. I shook my head at her and she shrugged.

Hours later (it was now two in the morning) the last of the stragglers left, leaving me and Scorpius in the foyer. The Happy Couple had disappeared a few hours previously.

"Goodnight, Rosie," he said, swaying precariously. I giggled.

"Nighty, tighty, whitie..." I said, continuing to giggle. He giggled back. Yes, we did in fact drink a lot of firewhiskey. He embraced me briefly and stumbled off to his room in the other part of the Manor. Drunkenly wobbling, I followed him.

~8~

**June 7th, 2023**

I woke up with a splitting headache and felt like I couldn't breathe. Quickly assessing the situation, I realised I had fallen asleep entirely clothed. I tumbled off my bed and pulled off the dress and the terrible red and black lacy bra Mum had made me wear before pulling off my shoes and falling into my ensuite shower. I heard the bobby pins falling into the basin but couldn't be bothered to pick them up. I stepped out and pulled on my least appropriate pair of jeans and then realised all my shirts were in the laundry. Cursing, I pulled the bra from last night back on and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. Our house elf, Minty, was sitting there, frying eggs to Scorpius's specifications.

"Minty, do you know where my shirts are?" I asked. She turned around and her bright white blouse glittered in the sun. Yes, Hermione (Granger/Weasley/Malfoy) has a House Elf. But only because Minty is a Free Elf. She's pretty cool, too.

"Yes, Miss. Your shirts are in the laundry room. Shall Minty fetch them?" she asked, putting the eggs on the plate. Just like him to have breakfast in bed, dickwad...

"No, Minty, she looks quite fetching like that," Scorpius replied from behind me. Before I could turn around, large, warm hands were encircling my waist. "Quite fetching," he said as if he were savoring the shape of each word before sending them into the universe. I felt shivers run up my spine as he breathed on my bare shoulder. My senses finally coming back to me (I can't believe I let him affect me that much), I elbowed him in the stomach. Or, anyways, where my elbow went when sent straight back. From his gasp of pain and the resultant contact with the floor, it might have been lower...

"Oopsy daisy," I said brightly, stepping over him on my way down to the laundry. Once there I pulled on the first shirt of mine I found and a normal bra, which was after digging through some questionable articles, belonging to my mum, Scorpius and Draco. Am I really the only one who wears appropriate underwear in this house? At least there's actually fabric in my panties and you know what? Only one pair is Quidditch related, which is more than I can say for my new brother. When I finally returned to the kitchen, I was wearing my Quidditch shirt from school (green and silver, number 23) and even though he didn't know it, a black bra. His jaw was slack and his eggs untouched.

"What? Do I really turn you on this much?" I asked him snidely, walking over to the gigantic fridge and getting the milk out, before pouring myself a delightful bowl of muggle cereal called Cocoa Puffs. Minty handed me my coffee (black, no sugar.) and I turned back to the still shell shocked Scorpius. "What's wrong?" I asked shortly. He shook himself.

"This," he said, waving a piece of paper I hadn't previously noticed in my direction. I reached for it, but he raised it out of my grasp. I continued to reach for it. "As much as I love what that's doing to the hole in the ass of your jeans," he started. I whirled around. Sure enough, there was a mirror behind me. "This is my letter. You're welcome to your own, however," he said, tossing me an envelope. I quickly scanned it. My mother's neat handwriting proclaiming Rosie stared back. I opened it.

"Dearest Rosie,

I'm so sorry to leave like this, without warning, but you only find true love once after your husband leaves you for some tramp with a greater set of knockers and the ability to still produce-- sorry.

Draco and I have gone on our honeymoon. I'm terribly sorry that we won't be there to see you off for your last year at Hogwarts, or that we won't get to take you school shopping one last time... Sorry, getting sentimental. Anyways, Draco's left the vault key in your pillow. I'd be shocked if you hadn't found it yet. Although, you did drink a bit last night, so perhaps that's to be expected. Please don't spend too much. Get new brooms for yourself and Scor, since we couldn't have the two most competitive teams in Hogwarts have different brooms for their seekers, now could we?

We'll be out of contact until September 29th, at which point we'll be staying with Charlie in Bucharest for four days, if anything pressing has come up. I know you'll make head girl, honey, and I love you so much.

We'll be back by Christmas, most likely.

Love tons,

Mum and Draco." I set down the letter and blinked rapidly. What. The. Bloody. Hell. Has. Gotten. In. To. Them.

"What?" I muttered.

"I don't know," he replied. I sat down next to him at the bar.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into them?" I asked.

"Each other," he replied without missing a beat. I whacked him in the arm.

"What?" he asked innocently. I glared.

"So... It's June seventh. We go back to school in just short of three months. What the hell are we going to do?" I asked.

"Each other," was the reply. I hit him again.

"You lost that option a long time ago," I told him.

"Damn," he said. "And I was so looking forward to that! It was part of my master plan you see. Kill my mother, then have my dad marry a whore, who takes up with your father, causing our parents to marry and then I hid them in the closet so they couldn't bother us while I ravaged you," he said sarcastically.

"Kill your mother?" I asked, shocked.

"No, I didn't kill my mother. Dragon pox killed my mother," he said sourly, drinking some of my coffee. I snatched it back.

"Your mum's dead, not shacked up with my dad?" I asked, still shocked.

"Yep. As in we do not have a mutual half brother and have no relation besides the fact our mother and father are married," he said calmly. I was momentarily mollified.

"When'd she die?" I asked, mere moments later.

"Second year," he replied. I thought back.

"Wait. You mean when you came back from Christmas and refused to talk to me and acted like a total dick for the next two years it was because your mother had died?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. "And when you say it like that... well, which would you have preferred? Me as dick for two years so you could peacefully grow to hate me, or me gone emo and sobbing all the time and cutting myself/throwing myself off the astronomy tower?" he asked.

"You could have told me," I said.

"And what? Then acted like nothing had happened?" he asked. I glared at him.

"We were best friends!" I exclaimed. "We wrote it in blood and then you turned out to be some dick who can't cope with his emotions?" I exploded. He considered my summary for a moment.

"Well, yeah, essentially," he said, calmly. "And we probably, by the bonds of our blood, are still technically best friends, you know," he said. I stood up.

"And I suppose you think the rest of it still holds true as well, do you?" and I stormed off. How dare he? We were supposed to be best friends for bloody ever! I glanced at the palm of my left hand. Thin white words in Scorpius's twelve year old handwriting proclaimed 'best friends forever'. I knew his left hand bore the same thing in my eleven year old writing. Why on earth did we ever do that?

~8~

**September 5th, 2017.**

"Scorpius!" I called, running down the hall and slipping my hand into his. "Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed. He half grinned at me. "What? Bad news?" I asked.

"Socks," he said. I glanced at the silver pair of socks in his hands.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Parents?"

"Grandfather. Couldn't stand me in Gryffindor," he said as we walked down to breakfast. I pulled a large box out of my bag wrapped in gold and scarlet.

"I just got this this morning. You might like them better!" I said, handing it to him. He opened it. Three hundred chocolate frogs were sitting in their cases in it.

"How many are there?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Three hundred," I replied happily.

"Rosie! Thanks!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" I replied. He hugged me gently.

"Weasley! Malfoy!" yelled a voice from behind us. We turned. Two senior Slytherins were staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the Hospital Wing. What on earth?

"What just happened?" I asked Scorpius.

"I don't know?" he said slowly from next to me. I took in our surroundings. It was now in the middle of the night.

"Oh good! you're awake!" Neville said from the foot of the bed. I blinked at him.

"Uncle Neville? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Two Slytherin boys hexed you two for being friends from Slytherin and Gryffindor. They've got detention with Filch for the next four months," he told us. I cringed.

"I'm sorry, Scor. I'll leave you alone. They won't bother you that way," I said, turning away from us. Neville looked between us. Then there was a bang as the door swung open, and Frank Longbottom (Neville's son, a second year) James, and Louis fell in, carrying Fred. Neville jumped up. The four Marauders, as they'd taken to calling themselves, set Fred down on the bed across from us and Neville and Madam Pomfrey hurried over to him, forgetting about us. Scorpius turned to me.

"I don't want to not be friends just because some idiots think we shouldn't be!" he whispered.

"But they'll hurt us!" I whispered back.

"I don't care!" he replied. "I'd rather be hexed once a week than not have you as my friend!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Really," he said.

"Will you write it in blood?" I asked, assuming he'd say no.

"Yes," he said solemnly. I got out of my bed and hurried over to his, drawing the curtains around them, and pulled out my wand.

"Which is your wand hand?" I asked.

"My left. You?" he asked. I looked at him curiously. I was the only left hander in my family.

"Left," I replied. He grabbed his wand.

"One at a time?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand. Wincing while I did it, I wrote the words Best Friends Forever across his left palm. He wrinkled his nose and took my hand, grimacing as he got blood on his wand. He put the same words into my palm but mirrored to him, so they'd match exactly. We reached out our hands and clasped them together so the bloody words met.

"Do you promise we'll be best friends forever?" he asked, his green eyes wide. I stared at him with my chocolate ones.

"Yes. Do you promise that even if we fight we'll always make up eventually?"

"Yes. Do you promise that we'll have our first times with each other?" he asked, whispering. I glanced around surreptitiously to make sure no one was watching.

"Yes," I whispered back. "Do you promise that if we're not married by the time we're twenty eight we'll get married to each other?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "Will you be my first kiss?"

"Yes." And I kissed him lightly on the lips.

~8~

**June 9th, 2023**

We hadn't spoken since I'd stormed away two days ago. I'd run from the room and had had Minty bring me my food in my suite. The one time I'd left my room was to get a book from the library. Long story short, I'd spent the past forty eight hours sitting alone in my room reading this fantastic book called Twilight and was in my underwear. Needless to say, I'm completely in love with Edward Cullen. I mean, who wouldn't be? He's sexy, American, a Vampire, blonde, green eyed, has a body to die for and is a gentleman. Wait, sorry. His hair's bronze. And his eyes are gold. Where'd that come from? Damn you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy...

Of course, while I was muttering to myself about ways to painfully dismember Scorpius while lounging across my bed in purple panties and a black bra, that was when he burst flamboyantly into my room wearing only scarlet boxers with golden snitches on them. I sat up as he froze. We regarded each other with looks of suspicion. Since when did he have abs worthy of Edward?! Seriously! When! Scorpius Malfoy's not supposed to be... hot. His eyes raked my body until I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know I've said this before, and recently, but damn," he said, adding a low whistle. I glared daggers, mentally wishing him a painful demise. Death was too good for him.

"What do you want?" I asked shortly. He smiled at me with his lopsided grin.

"Can you have sex?" he asked. Yep, he really has gone batshit crazy.

"Of course I can have sex!" I spluttered. "I'm not mentally retarded, you know!" His face fell and he looked confused.

"Sorry. Who was your first, if you don't mind me asking?" he said, considering me.

"I said I can have sex, not that I've had sex," I corrected waspishly. His face lit back up. Now I'm seriously confused."Why? Need help figuring out the basics?"

"Nope," he said. "I've got the basics down pat. I just physically can't," he said, smirking roguishly at me. What the hell?

"What do you mean?" I asked. That was probably the most embarrassing moment in my whole life...

"I mean I tried to have sex and failed miserably," he said, continuing to smirk.

"I'm sorry for who ever she was," I said, grabbing a shirt off the floor and pulling it over my head. He glared at me. "What? Upset I covered up?"

"No," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's my shirt!" I looked down at it. It was red and gold and hung to my knees. Fuck.

"Ew!" I shrieked, and flung it off. He smirked at me again. I pulled on a green one and continued to glare.

"Okay, so do you remember the pact we made?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Okay, so I think it may have worked, since I was all poised to have sex, everything was going perfectly until it came to the crucial moment and we couldn't find it," he said. I looked disgusted.

"You mean your dick's that small?" I asked, feeling nervous. Fuck, fuck, fuck...

"No! We could both see it, we could both feel it, but the moment we tried to get it _in_, it disappeared," he explained. I laughed hysterically. Nervous hysterics, mind you. "See? I knew it worked! What happened to you?"

"Well..." I said. To tell him, or let him think he's on crack... "We couldn't find the hole," I said quietly and 500 words a minute.

"Sorry?" he asked, starting to grin.

"I attempted to have sex with my boyfriend and he couldn't find the hole with his dick. We could both feel it but apparently he just hit blank skin and then dumped me because of it, okay? It was the most embarrassing experience of my life," I said, turning Weasley red. He smirked.

"So when I say it worked, I'm completely right?" he asked. I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Well I guess the evidence is rather overwhelming," I said. He smirked again. I glared. "Get out of my room!" I shrieked suddenly, grabbing my wand. He ducked, still smirking and ran out."Bastard!" I yelled after him. Fucker. Let's see... That means if I ever want to have sex I have to have sex with him first. Shit. And if I don't get married before I'm twenty eight, I have to marry him. Shit, fuck, hell, bugger, fucker, sod, wanker, tosser, toss pot, ass.... Also, we'll eventually make up from this four year fight and then be "Best Friends Forever" again. Shit.

~8~

**Possibly January 3rd, 2019**

I ducked into the Room of Requirement with my present. I felt like the red and gold paper was burning my hand, but what the hell. He was to meet me at eight thirty, which was in eight minutes. I sat there, humming cheerfully, waiting for my best friend. I eventually set the present down and looked at my left hand. The faint, white, backwards words gleamed in the candle light. I smiled as I traced them.

Eight thirty came and went with a spectacular twenty minute leap of time. It was now eight fifty. Curfew was nine. Maybe he got held up? By Al or something. Must be...

Eight fifty five. No sign. Frowning now, I traced my scars again. "Scorpius," I whispered impatiently. No Scorpius.

Eight fifty eight. Two minutes until curfew. Where was he? Maybe he was taking a bath and lost track of time. Yeah. Must be that...

Nine o' clock. No sign of Scorpius. No word. Nothing. No blonde haired, green eyed boy who'd been my first kiss. Who said he'd be my Best Friend _Forever_. Ever... Where is he? Did something bad happen to him? No. Maybe he just stood me up. No, he'd never do that to me. He loves me. He said so. He'll never ever stand me up, stop loving me, forget about me, wish I'd go away and leave him alone... Where the hell is he?

"Scorpius?" There was no answer. But that's because his mother was dead. Of course he'd stand me up when his mother's dead. Who wouldn't? I'd... I'd never stand him up. Ever. How could he? A face loomed out of the darkness that started as the face I'd always pictured his mother having and then turned into Scorpius who turned into a skeleton...

~8~

**June 11th, 2023**

I woke up shaking. What the hell? It had just been a dream! I didn't even remember it, for Merlin's sake! How can a dream I don't even remember make me cry? Seriously. As if. I wiped the unmistakable wetness off my cheeks and threw off my covers. The green duvet with silver sheet's always makes me happy, but for some reason, today it was making me sad. I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and jumped in before my thoughts could catch up to me again. A face swam in front of mine and my dream came back in a rush. What the fuck. Seriously.

"Go away!" I shouted, swating at the face in front of me. Scorpius's face disappeared. I shook my head and got out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and ran out of my room. I ended up in the dumbwaiter. I crossed my legs around me and lowered myself so I was in between floors.

Why was this bothering me so much? I haven't spared him a moment's thougth for over four years! Why should it be haunting me now? Why, why, why...

Fuck my mother for marrying Draco Malfoy.

Fuck Astoria Greengrass for marrying Draco Malfoy.

Fuck Draco for being fertile.

Fuck my dad for cheating.

Fuck Gloria Whatever her face was for cheating.

Fuck Scorpius for agreeing to that God damned pact.

Fuck me for agreeing to that God damned pact.

Fuck Lucius Malfoy for existing.

Fuck Astoria Greengrass for being fertile.

Fuck Astoria Greengrass for living.

Fuck Uncle Harry for saving Draco Malfoy's life.

Fuck _my_ life.

"Rose?" asked Scorpius from above me. I looked up. He was leaning precariously into the shaft so as to look at me. I'm sure he had a perfect view down my towel.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a heart-breakingly tender voice.

"Nothing," I spat. "Go away." I hid my face on my arms. Maybe he didn't know I was crying. I felt the elevator start to move upwards. I looked up again. Scorpius was pulling it up, hand over hand. It stopped at his level. I hid my face again.

"Rose..." he said in the same voice.

"What." I felt him climb in beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me against his side. I was getting his nice, expensive clothes wet and soapy.

"What ever happened..." he started, "one day, maybe not now, it will be okay." I snorted. "Someday." I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Someday," I repeated, trying not to drip sarcasm out the word. He stroked my hair briefly and got out of the lift, leaving me alone.

~8~

**January 4th, 2019**

"Where the hell were you?" I shrieked at breakfast. The majority of the Gryffindor table stopped eating and stared at me. "You were supposed to meet me at eight thirty! I waited for you all frikin' night!" Scorpius looked up from his plate like he thought I was stupid.

"I was busy, sweet cheeks," he said in a voice that dripped insinuation. "You know what I mean, right?" and he winked. The boys around him roared with laughter. I felt my face turn Weasley red in rage.

"Oh _were_ you?" I asked, with as much fury as I could force into three words. "So busy you couldn't spare one lousy moment for your best friend?" He exchanged knowing looks with his dorm mates.

"Oh, I was with my _best friend_ alright," he said, looking down the table pointedly at Angelique Thomas. He turned to look back at me coyly. "But you'd know all about being _best friends_ wouldn't you, Rosie?" he asked. Against my will, I felt my eyes tear up.

"You're a bastard, you know that right?" I asked. This elicted more laughs from the peanut gallery.

"Well, honey, why don't you show me just how bad I can be," he suggested, a manic gleam in his eyes. I felt one single tear pour over my lashes.

"They sorted wrong, you know," I said. "You should've been the one in Slytherin." To my shock, he laughed a cruel, manic laugh.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "_You_ shouldn't have been at Hogwarts at all." And I was blinded by tears.

~8~

**June 29th, 2023**

"I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away, don't turn away, don't try to hide, don't close your eyes, don't turn out the lights...." I sang to myself. I was sitting in the dumbwaiter again. Why the hell was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy irritating me this much? I'd hated him since second year when he called me a whore. Angelique Thomas... Bitch. I bet she's who he tried to sleep with. Why would I care?

I hit skip on my iPod. Cheerfull. My Last Breath. Doesn't that just sound entertaining?

This is what you get for listening to Evanescence.

"Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long, all I wanted to say"- I began.

"Was I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?" Scorpius sang, perfectly on key, perfectly on time.

"Holding my last breath," I sang back.

"Safe inside my self are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight," he replied.

"What do you want?" I asked. He paused. And paused.

"I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears," he whispered, in time yet again. He reached out and wiped one off my cheek gently.

"Why do you keep following me?" I demanded in a weak voice.

"Real answer or the one you want to hear?" he asked, squeezing in beside me again.

"How would you know what I want to hear?" I asked quietly.

"Want to hear my attempt?" he asked.

"Yes, because I think you're wrong," I said.

"I'm following you because I enjoy seeing you suffer," he said. I glared darkly at him. "It's what you thought, isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said. "Then what's your real answer?" I asked. He smiled his crooked grin.

"I lo"-

"ROSE! SCORPIUS!" yelled a voice from the ground floor. We looked at each other.

"Al!" we shouted back, jumping out of the elevator and sprinting down stairs.

"HELLO?" called another voice.

"AUNT GINNY!" I shrieked, and flung myself down the stairs, easily outstripping Scorpius. I flung myself into my aunt's arms. "Hi!" I cried, and then I started sobbing.

~8~

"Okay, Rose, spill," Ginny said once we were seated in the kitchen with mugs of tea and crumpets.

"Well it's sort of got to do with Scorpius, since"-

"Mum?" Lily called, walking into the kitchen. "Can I teach Scorpius Sex Ed 101, Weasley style?" she barely concealed and excited grin, and giggled. I felt obscenely jealous.

"Good luck with that one," I spat. Lily and Ginny both looked at me in shock.

"What the hell, Rose?" Lily asked.

"There's no way you're de-flowering my step brother," I said, the words 'step brother' feeling wrong.

"How would you know he's a virgin?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh. "Word is he slept with Angelique Thomas right after Christmas way back in your second year," she said, smirking.

"Lily," Ginny said, the warning in her voice plain. "You will not do anything of any nature with Scorpius Malfoy except talk, with words, to him. Do I make myself understood?" she asked. Lily shrunk.

"Yes, Mum," she said, and she left the room.

"So, what's up with Scorpius?" Ginny asked again. I cringed.

"Well, we made this pact, and long story short, I have to sleep with him before I can sleep with anyone else," I said in a rushed statement. Ginny looked concerned.

"Rose, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," she said. "Who ever told you that is flat out wrong." I grimaced.

"I swore in blood," I whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"We swore in blood in first year," I said, extending my left hand. She grabbed it and examined the white lines.

"Why on earth would he make you carve words into your own flesh?" she said, her features stony. I cringed and realised she was referring to the words in the back of Uncle Harry's hand.

"He didn't make me," I said. "I did it voluntarily."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because we ended up in the hospital wing for hanging out with each other, so I offered to leave him alone and then we swore," I said. "Okay?"

She closed her eyes for a moment as if pained. I bit my lip. "That's your wand hand," she said.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You swore in blood with your wand hand and I'm guessing you wrote the words with your wands as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"He used his wand hand as well, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, he did, but why does it matter?" I asked, getting scared at the expression on her face.

"Because blood is supposedly the highest promise you can make, right?" she asked. I nodded. "And then you have the Unbreakable Vow." I looked at her questioningly. "So that night, when you made these," she poked at my hand. "you bound yourselves in magic and in blood to the promises you made. What did you promise?" she demanded.

"We did what?" I asked.

"You essentially did an Unbreakable Vow and a blood oath in one," she said dismissively. "What did you promise?"

I groaned. "That we'd be best friends forever, that we'd always make up after a fight, that we'd be each other's de-flowerer's, that we'd get married if we weren't by the age of twenty eight, and that we'd be each other's first kiss," I explained in a rush. Ginny groaned.

"Rose, I can't see any way for you to get out of it." She paused. "Have you tried?"

"Yeah," I said, scrunching my nose and blushing.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He... my boyfriend, couldn't... erm... find... it," I said lamely. Ginny grimaced.

"That sucks," she said. Then there was a loud explosion from upstairs.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Lily yelled.

"That's our cue," Ginny said. We ran upstairs to the library where Scorpius was cowering (so much for Gryffindor courage) in a corner behind James and Al with Lily opposite them, her hair on the floor behind her. Yes, all of her beautiful, straight, dark red hair was lying on the floor.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny and I yelled at the same time. He shrunk. Scorpius peered out from behind a bookshelf.

"Is it safe?" he whispered. Ginny glared at him. I did too, just for good measure.

"Mum! Look at what he _did_!" Lily exclaimed gesturing to her hair. There were her eyelashes, her eyebrows, her head hair and if I'm not much mistaken, every hair that usually covered her skin on her face. It was pink and raw looking. Ginny blinked and there was a loud BANG and Lily emerged, coughing, from a cloud of smoke. Her eyebrows, eyelashes and face hair was back, but her hair was reduced to a red stubble on her head.

"Make it grow back!" Lily exclaimed, looking in the mirror at the end of the row.

"No," Ginny said. "You probably provoked him."

"She did," Al said. Lily gave him a death glare as she started crying over her lack of hair.

"Right!" Ginny said, brightly. "We're going to go now. Sorry to leave so soon." She started for the door before leaning over to me and whispering, "If you want to ever have sex with someone else ever, you might just want to fuck him." My eyes widened. She winked roguishly at me. "See you Scorpius!" She walked out of the room. Lily sobbed in Scor's direction and then hugged me tightly. I patted her on the head. She followed her mother out.

"Al and I have something for you," James said, looking around for his mother. He and Al pulled out two brown paper bags.

"Shhh," Al said, handing me the bottle of Firewhiskey. "Abe's finest," he said as James handed Scorpius his own bottle.

"Thanks," we said, weakly. I hugged Al, who then hugged Scorpius, then James hugged me. They left.

"So..." he said.

"Right," I replied. "Shall we just forget you were going to say you loathed me and move on with our lives and go drink ourselves into a stupor?" I suggested. He paused as if going to contradict me, and then stopped.

"Yes, lets." We walked down to my room, easily the cleaner of the two, sat on the bed, and started pouring.

~8~

**September 19th, 2020**

"Who're you writing to, Weasley?" asked a snarky voice from the corner of the owlry.

"None of your business, Malfoy," I shot back.

"Do tell me," he said, stepping over to me and placing his overly large hands on my waist.

"It's my mother's birthday, if you must know," I replied icily, even though my heart was racing.

"You seem to have forgotten mine," he whispered against my ear. I elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted. "We're having a game of truth or dare tonight in the Room of Requirement. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," he whispered seductively. I elbowed him harder. "Midnight, if you think you're strong enough." and he let go of me and left.

At midnight I knocked on the door to the Room of Requirement. Scorpius opened it, and let me in to a candle lit room. Most of my year in Gryffindor or Slytherin were there.

"Alright," I said, pulling out a clear bottle. "Veritaserum," I said to the confused looks of the Gryffindors. Al looked nervous. My house smirked. I sat down between Emerald Zabini and Patricia Clarke, my dorm mates. I magicked twelve shot glasses full of it to each person. We all shot it back like cheap whiskey.

"Okay!" Al exclaimed. "Who goes first?"

"You!" I said, pointing to him. "Truth or dare?"

"Da- truth," he decided, looking at me like I was the devil reincarnate.

"Alright, Albus, what is your sexual preference?" I asked. In answer to why I was doing this to my favorite cousin... Well, I'm in Slytherin for a reason. He shuddered.

"Gay," was the monotone answer. Every guy in the room scooted maybe a centimeter away from Al. "Scorpius!" he shouted at his best friend.

"Dare!" he yelled back.

"I dare you to... strip tease!" Al decided. Scorpius cringed.

"Sucks," I said loudly. He glared and stood up. He walked to the middle of the circle and slowly unbuttoned his uniform shirt, then whipped it over his head like a lasso until letting it go. It landed on Emerald's head. She batted it off quickly, then started to stare, as did every other person in the room with to X chromosomes or a gay quality. Scorpius had filled out since the last time I'd seen him without a shirt which happened to be after Gryffindor's winning Quidditch match against Ravenclaw in second year. He was now fifteen. He had a rippling six back and guns most guys would kill for. Al, who had apparently been expecting the same scrawny boy I had been, was now drooling.

There was a flick of a wand and the song 'Yummy' by Gwen Stefani started playing. Laughing now, Scorpius undid the buckle of his belt torturously slow. There were groans as he then pulled it out of the belt loops and tossed it in Angelique Thomas's direction. She swooned. Winking at Al, he unbuttoned his slacks and slowly unzipped them. Now unsupported, the pants fell to his ankles, and he turned around so his ass faced the girls in the audience. He bent over and pulled off the pants. He straightened back up and turned around, tossing them to Al. Al groaned and tossed them at the unconscious Angelique. And then he pulled off the Gryffindor Boxers he was wearing. Every jaw in the room dropped eight and a half inches, if you catch my meaning. Then, the boxers landed in my lap. Attempting to look disgusted, I flung them away, but the damage was done. My face was red, and his was too, like he hadn't realized what he'd done. He sat down promptly and accioed his clothes. He put them back on, much to most girl's (and Al's) disappointment.

"Okay, sexy best," Angelique's twin brother, Aaron said. "It's your turn.

Scorpius smirked. "Angelique!" he called.

"Truth!" she replied. He smiled his crooked grin.

"Who would you most like to jump the bones of in this room?" he asked.

"You," she replied instantly, then slapped her hand over her mouth. The girls roared with laughter along with her brother, and the rest of the guys grumbled. She turned red.

"Emerald," she said. Emerald sized her up.

"Dare," she said.

"Right," Angelique said. "I dare you to make out with a girl of your choice," she said triumphantly. Patricia and I exchanged looks of horror and then amusement. Emerald grinned coyly and crossed the circle to Angelique before snogging her madly for a minute and a half without taking a breath. She pulled away and, smirking, walked back to her seat. Every guy in the room was dumb with shock and open-mouth-erritis.

"Holy. Shit," James said, first to voice his opinion.

"Seconded," Frank Longbottom said. Aaron looked shocked.

"Rosie!" Emerald exclaimed. Oh shit.

"Dare," I replied, because we have to prove we're braver than the Gryffindors.

She smirked evilly. "I dare you to kiss- no. I take that back. I dare you to give Finnegan a lap dance," she said, pointing to Sean Finnegan. His eyes went wide. Smirking, I conjured a chair and the song 'Animals' by Nickleback. In answer to why I didn't say 'Fuck no!' and run away, Slytherin girls tend to lose their innocence very early. Like, first year early. So this wasn't anything new to me. As I walked across to him, I felt my shirt get tighter and lower cut and my shirt shrink. I sat across his lap. He blinked as if he couldn't breathe. I winked at him and started to rub myself against him wildly. He got hard almost instantly, so I pressed his face into my chest. He groaned. I smirked and licked his lips. James and Frank wolf whistled. I flipped them off over my shoulder. I took Finnegan's hands and pressed them against my chest while kissing him. I could tell he was about to come, and the song finished, so I got up and walked back to my seat, charming my clothes back to normal, before vanishing the chair out from under him. He fell with a thud.

"Not fair," he whispered. I winked.

"Scorpius," I called. He groaned.

"Didn't I just strip tease?" he asked.

"Yep. Truth or dare," I said. He sighed.

"Truth." There was a general pause of shock. "What?" he demanded. "I don't particularly feel like baring my manly bits again!"

"Who would you most like to jump in this room?" I asked, both fearing and excited for the answer.

"You."

~8~

**June 30, 2023**

"A toast, a toast to comfort and coziness, a toast, a toast to comfort and coziness! One! Two! Three! Drunk!" we shouted together, pouring back our approximate eighth shots. We giggled hysterically.

"Remember the time you said you'd jump me over anyone elses in the Room of Trecked?" I spluttered.

"You mean requirements?" he asked back, slurring.

"Yeah, that's the ones!" I shouted.

"I remember it. Why?" he asked.

"Because Aunt Ginny-inny says in order for us to fuck other peoples we needs to do each other!" I shouted back. He 'sobered' instantly.

"I'm game," he said.

"I don't want to sleep with you!" I shouted again, still giggling.

"I want to sleep with you!" he yelled back.

"I don't!" I screamed.

"I do!"

"I don't!"

"I don't!"

"I do!" I paused. "n't."

"Hahahahah! You said it!" he shrieked.

"No I did! I added the 'n't'!" I exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled. "You want to sleep with me! You want to sleep with me; you want to sleep with me! You want to sleep with"- THUD! His forehead hit the table loudly. He snored. I giggled. THUD!

**July 1****st****, 2023. **

I woke up with a splitting head ache at the kitchen table. There were two empty bottles of firewhiskey next to us. Shit… I'm gonna kill James and Al as soon as my head lets me move.

Scorpius woke up with a scream.

"DON'T YELL!" I screamed back and instantly regretted it.

"My ears," he squeaked in a small voice.

"What did we do last night?" I asked quietly.

"I asked you to sleep with me and then you said no," he said.

"You remember?" I asked. He nodded. I shook myself and went to my room without another word.

After I got out of my shower, I walked, completely naked and dripping wet, into my room. As I bent over the dresser to get my panties out, warm hands slid around my bare stomach.

"Stop touching me!" I screamed, turning around and hitting him across the face. The man that fell down, however, was not Scorpius. Shit! Aaron Thomas was lying on my bedroom floor. I screamed in terror. How the fuck did he get in here? Since when did he want me back? Why is he here?! I quickly pulled on a pair of panties and a bra and grabbed my wand. Aaron stood up.

"You're not going anywhere, Weasley," he said. I drew myself up to my full height and spat at him. Literally. What kind of ass hole breaks up with his girlfriend just because she can't have sex with him? "Funny," he said in his deep voice. He grabbed my wrists. "Scream," he whispered in my ear, his free hand traveling under the front of my underwear.

"_Exspulso!"_ I shrieked, and he was blasted backwards.

"Fuck!" he yelled. I turned on the spot, and disappeared.

~8~

**May 17, 2023**

"So, maybe we should… _advance_ our relationship," Aaron said, his arms around me. I smiled at him. We'd done everything but so it was definitely time in my book.

"Sounds good to me," I said, turning around and kissing him. He fell back on the bed, taking me with him. I smirked and kissed him harder. His hands were under my shirt faster than I could pull his off, which is fast, by the way. He flipped us over and I giggled my most evil giggle. Then my hands were in his trousers and they were on the floor. The next bit confused me since I have no idea how it happened, but suddenly, we were both only in our underwear and my legs were around his waist. He licked down my chest to my (rather full… mua ha ha) breasts.

"Mmm," he sighed. "Yummy." I giggled and laid back. He finished and moved down towards the more erogenous of zones. He pulled down my green undies and started to suck. I gasped. Damn, he's good. He stuck two fingers inside me and started to finger fuck me. As a Slytherin, sexually active Slytherin, I'm not really one to mince words. Then he slid back up. I smiled broadly as he guided my hand down to his dick. I grabbed and squeezed. He groaned. I kissed him to shut him up. If my room mates came in and heard us…

"So- good-" he gasped. He added his hand to mine and touched my opening again. I writhed with anticipation. His dick came closer, and closer, I could feel it touching me now, but nothing.

"Oh, come oon," I groaned lustily. "You're torturing me!" And being in Slytherin, I know what it's like to be literally tortured.

"I- can't," he grunted. I sat up. This was incredibly unlike him. Growing a conscience just before deflowering someone?

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" I asked. "It's rather easy. You take the dick," I said, grabbing his. "And you bring it forward," I pulled it towards me. "And then you put it in," I said, pressing it to where it was supposed to fit like two puzzle pieces, but nothing happened. What the hell? I reached my own hand down to my womanliest bits. I could feel it. Keeping my hand on the hole, I used the other to pull his penis towards it. We could both see them hit, and we could both feel that nothing was happening.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud. He grunted, as if disgusted.

"I'm going to go," he said, pulling on his clothes.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I'm leaving," he said. "We're through." He started towards the door.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled, but he didn't reply.

The door closed with a loud and permanent sounding 'click.'

~8~

**July 1****st****, 2023**

I landed, half naked, in Scorpius's shower. How, or why, I do not know. He jumped from where he was taking a shower, naked. His hands automatically covered his dick.

"Rose!" he exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

I opened my mouth to answer when, "ROSE!" yelled Aaron. Scorpius looked at me and then the direction Aaron's voice had come from.

"What is that ass hole doing here?" he asked. I looked at him helplessly.

"I have no earthly idea!" I exclaimed. He looked pained.

"What'd he try to do?" he asked.

I shuddered. "Probably rape me, but that wouldn't work anyways, much to his chagrin"-

"MALFOY!" Aaron yelled from the door. "Where'd Weasley go?"

"Is he- drunk?" Scorpius asked. I shrugged. "Right." He turned off the shower that had been blocking our raised voices and hopped out. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass and the V his body made while he put on a pair of boxers, without snitches on them, and grabbed something I recognized as a Muggle baseball bat. Why he has one in his bathroom… well, that's anyone's guess. He glared at me.

"Stay here." Like I was going to go anywhere… And opened the door.

"What do you want, Thomas?" I heard him ask.

"Your sister," he replied. I heard a bat hit flesh, but no scream, so I assumed it was just Scorpius beating it into his own hand.

"She is not, and will never be, my sister," Scorpius replied, the rage and fury evident in his voice.

"Why?" Aaron asked. "Is she your fuck buddy?" The bat beat faster. "I know you're the one who jinxed her so she couldn't fuck anyone else," Aaron shouted. Thud, thud, thud, thud…

"You know what, Thomas?" Scorpius said, sounding like Death. "I did jinx her so that she couldn't sleep with anyone else. And you know what else?" he asked, but what else was never found out because there was the sound of fist hitting face and a thud on the door. I assumed Aaron had punched Scorpius. There was a shout of triumph that was cut down instantaneously with the sickening sound of crunching. Something heavier hit the floor. My eyes widened and I realized I was shivering.

"That's right, Thomas!" Scorpius shouted. "Get the fuck out of my house!" I heard the crack of disapperation and flung open the bathroom door. Scorpius was standing there, a vision of a knight in shining armor, with the bat hanging to his side, the bruise already forming on his left eye, and the lack of all clothing except boxers. I flung myself into his arms.

"Thank you so much," I whispered against his hard chest. He tentatively hugged me back.

"Any time," he said. We smiled awkwardly. "So, I'm going to go finish my shower," he said. I nodded and walked back to my room.

~8~

**August 18****th****, 2024**

The general lack of Hogwarts letters was weird, I'll tell you that much. It's so weird to think I'm no longer a Slytherin and that Scorpius is no longer a Gryffindor. I watched the sun break over the flat, blue horizon. First an absence of blackness, then the distinct sense that it was lightening, followed by the slightly grayish tinge that then turned to yellow, then pink, then orange, the gold…

"What are you doing up?" Scorpius asked. I snapped out of my daze to see him standing in our doorway holding two mugs of coffee.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I said, turning back to the window. He sat down behind me in the large window seat and passed me my mug while wrapping his arms around me.

"Watching the sunrise," he whispered, kissing my bare shoulder. I smiled softly.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"I know," he replied. "I get it from you." We sat in silence as we watched a watery blue break over the English Channel. "When was the last time I said I loved you?" he asked.

"Right when we were falling asleep," I whispered back.

"That was four hours ago!" he whispered harshly to himself. He kissed my neck. "I love you."


End file.
